


Shirley temple with extra cherries

by Saesha



Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saesha/pseuds/Saesha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the collection of the filled <a href="http://shirleytemplewithextracherries.tumblr.com/ask">prompts</a> from a meme on <a href="http://shirleytemplewithextracherries.tumblr.com/tagged/3sf">my tumblr</a>:<br/>1.) Give me a pairing.<br/>2.) Give me an AU setting.<br/>3.) I will write you a three-sentence fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skank!Kurt and Nerd!Sebastian

The bleachers was always a good place to hide, —except for when it wasn’t because the skanks were there skipping class and smoking, filling the air with the acrid smell of their cigarettes— so when one of the jocks of the hockey team had emptied a slushie on him after pushing him against one of the lockers, Sebastian ran there.

“Bad day already this early in the morning, handsome?”

Sebastian smiled when he saw the pink haired boy walking towards him and leaning up for a kiss and throwing his arms around his neck when he was close enough, not caring about the melting, sticky ice that was covering his boyfriend.


	2. Daddy!Kurtbastian

Kurt still wasn’t sure how Sebastian had managed to talk him into getting their little boy a dog, but here they were, at the local shelter on a sunny Saturday morning, looking for a dog to take home with them.

Kurt and Sebastian had ‘agreed’ that the dog had to be a small sized one, mostly because Kurt didn’t want him to be running and jumping all over the house, but as soon as he saw his kid and his husband kneeling on the floor with a lilac merle border collie Kurt knew he would have to start buying scratch-proof furniture from now on.

“Sorry, babe, but this little guy seems to have fallen in love with Damien already.”


	3. Daddy!Klaine

"Kurt, are you really, really, _really_  sure you wanna do it, because we don’t have to if you don’t want it, I promise…”

Blaine looked at his husband, who was leaning against the bed’s headboard, playing with the curly dark hair of a little girl who was sleeping curled up against him and holding a teddy bear tightly in her arms.

"Yes, I’m sure, Blaine, don’t worry; and I’m also sure that Lizzy is going to be very excited about having a little brother or sister to boss around and play with."


	4. Daddy!Sebklaine

There was a lot of running around the house that day; Kurt was looking for the matching scarves that he had bought for their daughters' first day of preschool while Blaine and Sebastian were in the bathroom, trying to get the girls ready.

Ava started crying when Sebastian pull her hair too hard while trying to tie it up in a high pony tail and Olivia was complaining to Blaine, saying that she hated pony tails and she wanted dad to do her a beautiful braid like the other day.

Kurt sighed and went into the bathroom to do Oli's braid and Ava's ponytail and kissed them both on the top of their heads, passing the scarves and the coats to Blaine and Sebastian who finished getting them ready and on the door just in time to go to school.


	5. Hogwarts!Faberry

Rachel hug her dads tightly and kissed them on the cheek one last time before she got in the train, ready to start her first year on Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

She was looking for one empty compartment, (or at least one where there wasn't any kids jumping and yelling at each other) when she came across one that was almost empty, just one beautiful blond girl was sitting there, watching through the window and waving at someone outside, but as soon as Rachel sat in one of the empty seats, she turned around and half smiled at her.

"I didn't actually say you could sit here with me, but nice to meet you anyway, I'm Quinn Fabray."


	6. Late (Kurtbastian)

The train was late today, but Kurt was even later because his dear boyfriend didn’t let him leave the bed until he had his ‘morning sex’ and then cuddling so when he arrived at the train station he found himself mostly alone on the platform, cursing repeatedly, hoping he wouldn't be too late for work and wishing he had grabbed a coffee on his way.

"Well, it seems that the Princess is a little feisty today, and I’m pretty sure that it has to do with the lack of caffeine in his body because I’m sure it’s not for the lack of sex..."

"Fuck you, Sebastian Smythe, this is all your fault for being a horny meerkat so early in the morning… and now give me that coffee!"


End file.
